Making A Chu Happy
by Dark Tail Rabbit
Summary: Pikachu is sad that he's making Ash worry, but with a little help from Mew he's forget all about it. 2nd Fic.


This takes place in the movie: Lucario and The Mystery of Mew, when Mew and Pikachu are alone.

_-_

_Ash doesn't know were I am. How's he going to find me? He's probably worried sick about me? _Pikachu thought to himself as he distressed about Ash and ignored the cute cat-like legendary that was floating around him.

_Hey, Pikachu, what's wrong?_ Mew asked telepathically.

Pikachu didn't even pay the slightest attention to her, still lost in his thoughts. Mew tried a different approach, distraction. She grabbed a few toys that she had collected, and showed them off to Pikachu, but he just shook his head.

_What's wrong Pikachu, why are you sad? Does this human really mean this much to you? _Mew asked kindly. Pikachu turned crimson at the question.

"Well, we're more than friends if you get what I'm saying…" Pikachu said nervously.

"No I don't." Mew replied plainly.

"Pikachu groaned before he yelled, "W-we're partners!"

Mew just blushed, without saying anything, as she silently listened to his thoughts.

_She probably hates me, thinks I'm a freak! _Pikachu concluded to himself

_I'd don't think you're a freak at all Pikachu. _Mew told him.

"_You don't?" Pikachu asked with tears in his eyes._

"_Nope, I think that's very…sweet." _Mew said as she licked the falling tears away with her tongue. Pikachu just stood there in complete shock, with his mouth agape in surprise; Mew took advantage of this and moved her tongue to his mouth as they started kissing. Mew slowly pushed Pikachu on to his back as she floated a mere inch from him. Pikachu instinctively wrapped his arms around Mew's lower waist and pulled her close so that their genitals were rubbing.

Mew let out a soft purr as she felt Pikachu's cock against her entrance, "You dare fuck a legendary?" Mew teased as she broke the kiss.

"I do." Pikachu said with a cocky smirk as he started rubbing Mew against his body. Mew let out a gasp as her breast and vigina were being stimulated simultaneously. Pikachu could feel Mew's nipples harden as they rested on his chest, both pokemon panted as they stared in to one another's eyes.

"Ready?" Pikachu asked, as both pokemon began to kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. At the same time, Pikachu moved his arms down towards Mew's hips, and started massaging them with his hands. Mew let out a few moans as she became more aroused. Pikachu then squeezed her butt cheeks, which caused Mew to giggle.

"Let's go further." Mew said between gasps. Pikachu then moved lower towards Mew's neck, exploring her soft tissue, with his teeth. Pikachu bit down on Mew's neck, making Mew spasm with pleasure. Mew then started rubbing her tail around Pikachu's cock , making him moan in pleasure.

"Tail fuck me, Pikachu, Arceus, I've got to have you." Mew moaned as she twirled around in the air showing Pikachu her anus, and laying down on the grass. Pikachu chuckled with anticipation as he thrust his chu cock in to her, making Mew gasp with pain, which soon turned in to pleasure as she felt Pikachu start to pump inside her. Mew's muscles spasm with every thrust, she moaned as Pikachu pulled out of her, only to have him re-enter her with a gasp.

"I'm gonna cum!" Mew yelled as her juices busted out of her tail hole, and all over the chu's cock; Pikachu's juices followed with-in seconds.

"Yummm…" Pikachu said as he bent down and started sucking their mix juices from Mew's anus. The cat-like legendary just giggled with glee as she felt Pikachu's tongue on her anus.

"I'm ready for the main course." Mew said seductively as she kneeled down in front of Pikachu's throbbing dick.

"I'm not done yet." Pikachu playfully whined as he tripped Mew with his tail and started licking her entrance. Before Mew could do anything, she was overcome by pleasure.

"Fuck, yeah, give me more, Pikachu make me cum!" Mew yelped as she started kicking from the pleasure. Pikachu held down her legs and started nibbling her clint, with his teeth. Mew arched her back from the intense pleasure as she orgasmed all over Pikachu's muzzle. Her legs ached and felt like jelly, but still the lust continued as she orgasmed for a third time.

Panting, Mew managed to say in-between breaths, "Stop, please stop I can't take the pleasure."

Pikachu just chuckled in to her ear, "But that was just an appetizer, now here's the main dish." Pikachu then mounted her and thrust his cock in to her entrance, Mew's juices causing him to moan.

"Faster! Fuck me faster!" Mew yelled as she spread her legs as far as they could go. Pikachu followed her request as he quickened his pace,

"FUCK! I'M CAN'T HOLD IT!" Pikachu yelled, as he shot his hot seed into her, Mew shivered with pleasure as she temporarily lost her sight, from the immense pleasure, while unconsciously floating ten feet in the air; her juices dripping from her vigina. . As Mew came back down to earth, Pikachu caught her sweating pink form, in his arms as she regain her sight.

"Fuck that was amazing." Mew panted as she laid in the chu;s arms.

"Glad you liked it…" Pikachu smiled as he started rubbing his face in to her breast. Then Pikachu, let Mew down and started to finger her with his left paw and massaging her right breast with his right hand. Then with Mew on the grass, he started humping her. Getting loud moans in response.

"Ready for round two?' Pikachu asked, the sweating, panting cat-like legendary.

"Fuck yeah." Mew said as they started all over again.

_**-**_

**We all know the rest, so this is my second fic hope it's better than the first.**


End file.
